


Siedem dni, cztery godziny i czterdzieści pięć minut

by Spy_There



Series: Laboratoria [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Chemistry, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Gen, Humor, Laboratories, Not Serious, Polski | Polish, komedia, labs
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spy_There/pseuds/Spy_There
Summary: Laboratoria dzielące budynek z teatrem są spokojnym, niepozornym miejscem rządzącym się swoimi prawami. Do czasu.Pewnego dnia na laborantów pada blady strach, gdy dowiadują się o zaplanowanej inspekcji sanepidu. Mają tytułowe 7 dni 4 godziny i 45 minut na doprowadzenie pracowni do stanu spełniającego ogólnie przyjęte standardy BHP...Dziury, sekty, atak tynku, popsute instalacje hydrauliczne i alarmowe, Stańczyk, pomysły sprytniejsze i głupsze oraz dużo Zła Najgorszego (zwanego potocznie papierologią).Ostrzeżenie: Może Zalatywać Absurdem
Series: Laboratoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166597





	1. Prolog

Laboratoria były dziwnym tworem. Teoretycznie należały do Akademii, a w praktyce częściej korzystało z nich zaplecze okolicznego teatru z którym dzieliły budynek. Sami laboranci często pełnili rolę teatralnych techników.

Przez większość czasu było to senne, spokojne miejsce. Przepisy BHP teoretycznie istniały, wepchnięte w dolną szufladę doktora Chycińskiego, poplamione herbatą i prototypem kleju do drewna, który oficjalnie nigdy nie wszedł do sprzedaży. Nieoficjalnie krążył na wewnętrznym rynku laboratorium jako jeden z popularniejszych produktów, ze względu na swą wyjątkową przyczepność i odporność, której nie potrafił pokonać żaden rozpuszczalnik. Był to właśnie powód dla którego klej nigdy nie wszedł w użycie. Z tej samej przyczyny laboranci nawet nie próbowali wydostawać listy przepisów z szuflady.

Laboratoria posiadały parę stałych zespołów, których członkowie prowadzili tam swoje życie starając się nie przyciągać uwagi Góry i Ogólnego Szefostwa. Od czasu do czasu laboratoria wybudzały się ze snu, gdy nadchodziła pora któregoś z dorocznych festiwali. Wtedy wszystko ożywało i laboranci wręcz prześcigali się w wymyślaniu coraz to efektowniejszych atrakcji. Laboratoria miały wtedy swoje pięć minut sławy, po czym z powrotem zapadały w drzemkę, przyjemnie zapomniane.

Radek właśnie szedł korytarzem w stronę pracowni chemików, w jednej ręce trzymając herbatę, a w drugiej silnie żrący środek dezynfekujący. Oba płyny były w kolbach. Ziewnął szeroko, otwierając drzwi łokciem. Piąta rano nie była jego ulubioną porą. Odstawił ciecze na blat i odwrócił się by szturchnąć Amelię, której przysnęło się na tronie. Umeblowanie częściowo zapewniał teatr, a konkretnie scenografowie i rekwizytorzy, korzystający z laboratoriów w charakterze jednego ze swoich schowków na graty, które prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie zostaną wykorzystane. Tron był siedziskiem nadspodziewanie wygodnym, więc został przyjęty z entuzjazmem. Na fakt, że był oślepiająco błyszczący i wielgachny przymknięto oko. Idealnie nadawał się do wielu rzeczy, na przykład by wieszać na nim różne elementy garderoby takie jak fartuchy, bluzy czy kurtki - a w jednym pamiętnym przypadku – rajstopy.

Amelia poruszyła się, podniosła głowę ze sterty papierów i zamrugała kilka razy.

\- Dzień dobry – ziewnęła w kierunku Radka, który zaczął przeglądać stos, który wykorzystała jako poduszkę.

Składał się on w większości z różnego rodzaju notatek. Odnalazł też zażalenie z zeszłego miesiąca dotyczące przeciekających rur (w końcu sami rozwiązali ten problem, klej okazał się być wodoodporny) i zeszłoroczne zezwolenie na pewien rodzaj materiałów wybuchowych (które gdzieś się zapodziały). Pod jadłospisem pewnej restauracji znalazł jednak coś co go obudziło.

\- Amelia… - zaczął ostrożnie. Odwrócił się do niej ściskając w dłoniach plik oficjalnie wyglądających kartek.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał wpatrując się w nią przestraszonymi oczyma.

Amelia usiadła prosto na tronie i sięgnęła za siebie zdejmując okulary z suszarki. Pochyliła się do przodu i przyjrzała się dokumentom podetkniętym jej pod nos.

\- Ach – westchnęła w końcu i ze zrezygnowaną miną oparła się z powrotem na tronie.

\- Więc już wiesz. Kurierka wróciła – powiedziała, nawiązując do Agaty, która stanowiła jedyny kontakt laboratoriów z rzeczywistością

\- Przyniosła z powrotem dokumentację zbiorczą, pocztę dla Chycińskiego i właśnie to zawiadomienie. Autentyczne, sprawdzałam. To znaczy ona. Zmusiłam ją. Potwierdziła u Szefostwa po czym powiedziała mi parę dosadnych słów i poszła spać do biologów. Nie winię jej, była trzecia w nocy, ale spanikowałam.

Westchnęła raz jeszcze i smutnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Radka.

\- Usiądź lepiej – poradziła, po czym troskliwie zamieniła mu kurczowo ściskane dokumenty na kolbę z herbatą.

Zdjęła okulary i potarła oczy z kolejnym westchnieniem.

\- Jestem padnięta – wyznała – Trzeba by to zacząć organizować, ale nie mam pojęcia jak i miałam nadzieję, że ktoś to przejmie…

Radek w tej chwili był raczej marną kandydaturą. Baranim wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Amelię, z rozpaczą siorbiąc swoją herbatę. Amelia westchnęła po raz kolejny, ale tym razem z zawziętością wstała z tronu i poprawiła okulary. Wzięła głęboki wdech, spojrzała na zegarek i uroczyście oświadczyła:

\- Radosławie, idź do biologów, powiedz im, niech posprzątają lodówkę i schowają ślinę. Ogłaszam alarm. Dokładnie za siedem dni, cztery godziny i czterdzieści pięć minut Sanepid przeprowadzi kontrolę BHP.


	2. I - Poniedziałek

Agatę obudził wzmożony ruch w pracowni biologów. Przeciągnęła się, wstała spod laboratoryjnego fartucha i walcząc z sennością wyruszyła na poszukiwanie kawy. Nie była fanką tego napoju, ale cóż, człowiek jest w stanie przyzwyczaić się i do najgorszego, jeśli zmusić go do funkcjonowania o tak nieludzko wczesnej godzinie (co z tego, że była dziesiąta. Jak się zasnęło o wpół do czwartej, to jest to prawie świt).  
Zamiast kawy znalazła zespół spanikowanych biologów, próbujący robić milion różnych rzeczy jednocześnie. Nie zdziwiło jej to zbytnio, ale zaprotestowała, gdy w zamieszaniu Jolka pomyliła dokumentację zbiorczą ze ścierką. Nie po to użerała się z tym koszmarem, by cała jej ciężka praca została użyta do wysuszenia szalek Petriego.  
\- O! Zobaczcie kto wstał!   
Okrzyk Joli zwrócił na nią uwagę biologów.  
\- Nie z własnej woli – mruknęła Agata pod nosem. Brak snu nie wpływał pozytywnie na jej samopoczucie. Spojrzała na zegarek.  
\- Mam lot za trzy godziny – powiedziała, zbierając dokumenty   
\- Skoro już odwalacie ten sanepidowski koniec świata, to czy mam ,,przez przypadek” zabrać ze sobą jakieś papiery?  
\- Dzięki, ale obejdzie się. Dokąd tym razem? – spytał Andrzej odstawiając klatkę ze szczurami na blat.  
\- Myślałem, że już wszystko załatwiłaś?  
\- Wszystko w Europie – poprawiła Agata, przeglądająca fartuchy w poszukiwaniu swojego płaszcza.  
\- To znaczy, prawie wszystko, bo Włosi byli uprzejmi zgubić swoje na poczcie – powiedziała z przekąsem.  
Akademia, do której należały laboratoria, brała udział w pewnym międzynarodowym projekcie, którego skutkiem była właśnie dokumentacja zbiorcza. Placówki z różnych krajów miały zebrać raporty postępów prac w jedno miejsce. Organizacja tego zbierania była fatalna, a miejscami w ogóle jej nie było.  
\- Teraz lecę do Stanów, przynajmniej prześpię się w samolocie. Nie powiem, perspektywa posługiwania się, poprawnie gramatycznie, jednym, konkretnym językiem brzmi bardzo zachęcająco po tym co odwalałam z Czechami. Aczkolwiek zabawnie było.  
\- Kiedy wracasz? – spytała Jolka, zajęta próbą wywabienia niezidentyfikowanych plam z papierologii traktującej o przepisach przeciwpożarowych.  
\- Zgodnie z planem za tydzień, ale jak się coś komuś pomiesza to może nawet i jutro – odpowiedziała Agata. Odkryła, że jej płaszcz został użyty do zakrycia żółwiego terrarium i teraz rozglądała się po pracowni w poszukiwaniu stosownego zamiennika, by odzyskać swoje okrycie.  
\- Czasami się zastanawiam czy ktokolwiek z administracji się tym zajmuje  
\- Przecież ty się tym zajmujesz? – zdziwił się doktor Roman Chyciński, jeden ze starszych i poważniejszych laborantów, obecnie balansujący na krześle i majstrujący coś przy przewodzie wentylacyjnym pod sufitem.  
\- Ja nawet nie jestem w administracji! – zaprotestowała Agata – Nie wiem dlaczego uznali, że się do tego nadaję. Nawet języków obcych porządnie nie znam, jedynie angielski i niegramatyczny hiszpański wspomagany łaciną!  
Nagle coś przykuło jej oko.  
\- Co w zlewie robi szpinak? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Sprzątamy lodówkę – wyjaśniła uprzejmie Jolka, dając spokój plamom przeciwpożarowym – Jakoś idzie, tylko ze śliną nie mamy co zrobić. Mogłabyś ją zabrać ze sobą?  
\- I narazić się na egzekucję jeśli ją zgubię przez przypadek? Mowy nie ma – zaprotestowała ogniście.  
Ślina była cenną relikwią zarówno biologów jak i chemików, nielegalnie uzyskaną. Biolodzy kiedyś zażądali od chemików pewnej substancji. Niestety, sztuczne jej pozyskanie okazało się być wyjątkowo kosztowne i dyrektor odmówił wyłożenia na ten cel pieniędzy. Oba zespoły odbyły burzliwą naradę, podczas której wyszło na jaw, że daną substancję da się zastąpić związkami występującymi w ludzkiej ślinie. W jej wyniku postawiono przed dyrektorem ultimatum: będzie płacił lub pluł. Po chwili zrozumiałej konsternacji, dyrektor wybrał tę drugą opcję. Oczywiście, istnieje określony limit śliny, którą jest w stanie wyprodukować jeden człowiek. Tak więc, przez kilka następnych dni, wszyscy laboranci, jak jeden mąż, zażarcie pluli.  
Problem polegał na tym, że w ten sposób uzyskanej substancji nijak nie dało się wpisać do oficjalnych rejestrów (które, wbrew pozorom, istniały. Każdy tom w innym miejscu, z czego pierwszy nie wiadomo gdzie, ale były). Jako, że owe zawody w pluciu na ilość były rozrywką dość wyczerpującą, laboranci nie mieli serca wyrzucić reszty, która im została po docelowym wykorzystaniu. W ten sposób laboratoria weszły w posiadanie substancji, która była, w świetle prawa, całkowicie nielegalna.  
\- Nie wezmę tego – powtórzyła Agata – Ale z lodówką mogę pomóc jeśli macie w niej coś jadalnego. Niekoniecznie szpinak.  
\- Znaleźliśmy pierogi – powiedział Andrzej, który zostawił już szczury i zajął się przeliczaniem próbek krwi, wyjętych ze wspomnianej lodówki.  
\- Zanieśliśmy je Radkowi do chemicznej do podgrzania. Powinny być już gotowe. Idź tam do niego i dopilnuj by nie zjadł wszystkich sam.  
Agata kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w stronę pracowni chemików. Sąsiedztwo pierogów z próbkami krwi nie zdziwiło jej, znała bowiem zwyczaje kolegów.  
Lodówka teoretycznie była wspólna, a w rzeczywistości została przejęta całkowicie przez biologów. Laboranci mieli zwyczaj trzymania tam wszystkiego, zarówno związanego z pracą, jak i nie. Chemicy zrzekli się swoich praw po tym jak Amelia pomyliła swoją wątróbkę z owczą nerką, która miała zostać spreparowana i podarowana jednemu liceum. Po tym incydencie nastąpiła szybka zmiana planów i szkoła otrzymała kurzą wątrobę.  
\- Słyszałam, że masz jedzonko? – powiedziała Agata, wtykając głowę do pracowni chemicznej. Radek odwrócił się do niej na chwilę, po czym skierował swą uwagę z powrotem na blat, gdzie podgrzewał pierogi za pomocą trójnogu i palnika bunsena.  
\- Jeszcze trochę i będą gotowe – powiedział i sprawnie odwrócił pieroga korzystając z dwóch bagietek, jak z pałeczek do sushi.   
\- Jak idzie biologom? – zapytał.  
Agata zastanowiła się przez chwilę w jakich słowach ująć sytuację zostawioną za sobą.  
\- Starają się – zdecydowała w końcu – Sprzątają lodówkę, a Chyciński wlazł na krzesło i grzebie w wentylacji.  
Radek gwałtownie odwrócił się w jej stronę, zaalarmowany.  
\- Oby tylko jej nie zatkał! – wykrzyknął – Nie życzę sobie powtórki z poprzedniej zimy!  
Agatę dobiegł swąd spalenizny. Otworzyła usta by przypomnieć Radkowi o przypalających się pierogach, ale ubiegło ją przeciągłe, przeraźliwe wycie, które znienacka wypełniło cały budynek. Z pracowni biologicznej dobiegł ich łomot jakby ktoś zleciał z krzesła.  
\- Naprawiłeś alarm przeciwpożarowy, jak słyszę – pochwaliła Agata.  
Chemik jedynie mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, pochłonięty ratowaniem pierogów. Gdy jedzenie znajdowało się już bezpiecznie na boku, poszedł wyłączyć alarm. Wycie umilkło.  
\- Dyrektor jutro wraca z urlopu – powiedział, nakładając Agacie pierogi – Trzeba go będzie powiadomić o tej kontroli.  
Miał minę, która wyraźnie mówiła, że nie uśmiecha mu się ta perspektywa.  
\- Może ty byś mogła…  
Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Agata przełknęła kęs przypalonego pieroga. Nie miała zamiaru dać się w to wkręcić.  
\- O nie, nie, nie, nie mój drogi panie – zaprotestowała – Ja jeszcze dziś odlatuję za ocean. Ten bajzel musicie ogarnąć sami. Piszcie jakbyście czegoś chcieli.  
Nagle jej oblicze spoważniało.  
\- Tylko PISZCIE nie DZWONCIE, bo przysięgam, Bóg mi świadkiem, że jak znowu ktoś z was obudzi mnie o szóstej rano bez potrzeby, to…  
\- Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem – Powiedział Radek pokojowo. Już od pierwszych słów uniósł ręce i starał się uspokoić Agatę pojednawczymi gestami. Z bezpiecznej odległości całego pokoju, oczywiście.  
\- Ja myślę! – prychnęła Agata. Chwyciła płaszcz i pierogi i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.  
Radek westchnął ze smutkiem. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do eleganckich drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. Drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora. Jutro zapowiadał się męczący dzień.  
Zostało sześć dni, dwadzieścia trzy godziny i trzydzieści minut…


	3. II - Wtorek

Paweł Czerwiński, teatralny technik, w teorii zajmujący się nagłośnieniem, a w praktyce wszystkim co się psuło w trakcie przedstawień (od mechanizmu kurtyny, do tygodniowej kanapki z serem, zostawionej przez jednego z widzów), pchnął ciężkie drzwi, oddzielające część teatralną od laboratoryjnej. Sekundę później został zmuszony do wykonania uniku przed pędzącą w jego stronę drabiną.  
\- Paweł! – powitał go radośnie Andrzej, zatrzymując machinę śmierci.  
\- Cześć – odwzajemnił się technik z poziomu podłogi, czujnie obserwując drabinę opartą na ramieniu biologa.  
\- Grałeś młynarza? – spytał Andrzej, zauważając dziwny wygląd kolegi.  
Reakcja była zrozumiała. Technik był bowiem umazany od stóp do głów białym proszkiem, jakby dopiero co z wyszedł z młyna.  
\- Jestem dźwiękowcem, nie aktorem – przypomniał Paweł.  
Czasami żałował takiego wyboru kariery. W jego starym teatrze aktorzy mieli zdecydowanie łatwiejsze zadanie.  
\- A to nie jest mąka, tylko tynk – wyjaśnił – Zleciał z sufitu na widowni w trakcie przedstawienia. Pomimo tego większość widzów została do końca spektaklu, co, jak myślę, dobrze świadczy o występie. O stanie technicznym samego teatru trochę gorzej.  
Andrzej pokiwał głową ze współczuciem i zrozumieniem.  
\- Ale czemu przychodzisz z tym do nas? Nie zajmujemy się tynkowaniem. – powiedział, odstawiając drabinę pod ścianę.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że pozwolicie mi skorzystać z łazienki. U nas wszystkie są oblężone. Jakbyście mogli pożyczyć mi też jakieś ubranie…  
\- Nie ryzykowałbym – ostrzegł Andrzej – Łazienki, znaczy się. Jolka jest w środku, naprawia hydraulikę.  
Paweł poczuł się zaskoczony. Nie znał co prawda bardzo blisko wszystkich laborantów, ale był przekonany, że Jolka była ostatnią osobą, której należałoby powierzać tego typu sprawy.  
\- Czemu ona? Nie lepiej byłoby wezwać fachowców? – zaproponował.  
\- Mamy nie cały tydzień. Fachowcy, jak tu byli ostatnio, powiedzieli, że nam tylko remont generalny pomoże. A to było jeszcze za nim Chyciński zaczął grzebać w wentylacji. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać ich reakcji na stan aktualny.  
\- Okej… to rozumiem. – przyznał Paweł – Ale dlaczego akurat Jolka?   
Tej części technik nie był w stanie pojąć. Andrzej jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ciągnęliśmy losy – wyjawił z rozbrajającą szczerością – Nikt z nas się na tym nie zna, a Chyciński, po zeszłej zimie, ma absolutny zakaz ingerowania w sprawy techniczne.  
Paweł właśnie zbierał się by zwrócić mu uwagę, że jeśli osoba nie posiadająca żadnego wykwalifikowania w tym kierunku zacznie grzebać w hydraulice, to istnieje wysokie ryzyko, graniczące z pewnością, że zamiast cokolwiek naprawić, to prędzej popsuje wszystko do szczętu i z aparaturą będzie jeszcze gorzej niż było na początku. Pytanie, skąd u nich taki zapał do naprawy instalacji, którymi od lat się nie interesowali, również uparcie pchało mu się na usta.  
Nie zdążył nic z tego powiedzieć, przerwała mu bowiem sama pani budząca wątpliwości hydraulik wyłaniając zza załomu korytarza.  
\- Tu jesteś! – wykrzyknęła z ulgą na widok Andrzeja – Wywołujesz duchy? – spytała, zauważając bladego jak ściana (a raczej jak sufit) Pawła.  
\- Na razie nie, ale może będzie musiał jak utopicie kogoś tą swoją łazienką – zgryźliwie odpowiedział za Andrzeja technik.  
Na to Jolka wyprostowała się dumnie i przybrała swoją najlepszą minę urażonej godności.   
\- Wypraszam sobie. Użyłam naszego kleju, taśmy i wiadra. Nikt się nie utopi i nawet inspekcja nic nie zauważy. – powiedziała z przekonaniem.  
– Przynajmniej dopóki nie otworzą szafki pod zlewem, ani nie spróbują odkręcić kranu – dodała po chwili bardziej szczerze.  
Uśmiech Andrzeja stał się wymuszony.  
\- Może zamkniemy łazienkę i powiemy sanepidowi, że zgubiliśmy klucz? – zaproponował dość rozpaczliwie.  
Paweł westchnął z rezygnacją. Wyraźnie było widoczne, że laboranci zostawieni sami sobie nie uporają się z tym do końca świata.  
\- Pokażcie mi to – powiedział z rezygnacją – Pomogę wam. Mam tylko dwa warunki  
Biologowie wpatrywali się w niego z minami wskazującymi, że są gotowi nie tylko spełnić owe warunki, ale i wręcz hymny pochwalne mu śpiewać, jeżeli tylko naprawi hydraulikę.  
\- Przede wszystkim – zaczął technik, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę łazienki. Biolodzy potruchtali za nim.  
\- Dacie mi się w niej umyć. Mam tynk wszędzie.  
Pchnął drzwi pechowego pomieszczenia i przyjrzał się umywalce, starając się sprecyzować rodzaj usterki.  
\- Po drugie – kontynuował Paweł odkręcając kran.  
Okazało się to błędem. Potężny bryzg wody pod ciśnieniem trafił go prosto w twarz. Plując i mrugając czym prędzej zakręcił kurek.  
\- Po drugie. Dacie mi nowe ubrania – dokończył zdecydowanie, ociekając wodą.  
Tymczasem, w pracowni biologów, Gabrysia, odpowiedzialna za zwierzęta laboratoryjne, czaiła się przy regale z dokumentacją. W ręku ściskała siatkę na długim drągu (którą nie tyle Gabrysia znalazła, co została przez nią znaleziona. Siatka owa dokonała bowiem desantu na jej głowę podczas przeglądania wierzchu mebli nieprzemyślaną metodą macania bez patrzenia). Nieopodal z taką samą siatką i klatką czaił się doktor Chyciński. Uniósł on właśnie powoli jedną dłoń i bezgłośnie dał znak.  
Zaś to co nastąpiło było całkowitym przeciwieństwem ,,bezgłośności”. Gabrysia skoczyła do przodu jednocześnie czyniąc zamach kijem. Obok doktor zrobił to samo. Oboje chybili celu. Myszy o fluorescencyjnych łapkach, uszach i ogonach śmignęły spod swej kryjówki pod regałem i rozbiegły się w różne strony. Gabrysia dokonała błyskawicznej zmiany kierunku i wybiegła na korytarz w pogoni za paroma, którym udało się uciec z pracowni. Doktor Chyciński nie dysponował podobną sprawnością i za całego rozpędu przywalił w regał. Ciężki mebel najpierw zakołysał się niebezpiecznie, po czym runął z rumorem godnym walącej się kamienicy. Szczęśliwie nie przygniótł doktora, ale wszystkie zebrane tam dokumenty radośnie pofrunęły na całą pracownię.  
Zaalarmowany hałasem, Paweł oderwał się na chwilę od pracy i wystawił głowę z łazienki, by zobaczyć co go wywołało. Pech chciał, że znalazł się na drodze biegnącej Gabrysi. Konkretniej – jej siatki.  
Gabrysia wykazała się refleksem. Zostawiła siatkę na osłupiałym Pawle i rzuciła się całym ciałem na uciekające gryzonie.  
\- Co to był za huk? – spytał technik starając się zachować spokój. Zdjął ostrożnie siatkę z głowy.  
\- Doktor Chyciński… - zaczęła Gabrysia  
\- Zaczął naprawiać ściany!? – przerwał Paweł  
Przy talencie doktora Romana Chycińskiego było to całkiem realistyczne wyjaśnienie łomotu.  
Jego nieumiejętność w naprawie rozmaitych sprzętów przejawiała się już od dłuższego czasu. Przysłowiowa i lękana stała się zaś ostatniej zimy, gdy nikomu nie przyszło na myśl powstrzymać doktora przed próbą naprawienia wentylacji. Skończyło się to zgodnie z przewidywaniami.  
Nie to jednak było najgorsze. Pech chciał, że akurat tego samego dnia laboratorium dostało zlecenie na prototyp pewnego rozpuszczalnika do farb. Woń owego specyfiku była tak odrażająca, a przy tym wyjątkowo przenikliwa, że przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu było nie do wytrzymania. Z niedziałającą klimatyzacją rozwiązanie było tylko jedno. Okna otwarte na oścież. Wtedy i tylko wtedy, przy pracowni otwartej na przestrzał i solidnie zatkanym nosie, upiorny odór dawało się wytrzymać. Rzecz działa się w lutym.  
Być może przypisywanie wszelkich katastrof majsterkowaniu Chycińskiego było nieco krzywdzące, ale praca z woniejącym specyfikiem w kurtach puchowych wszystkim wryła się głęboko w pamięć. Przypisanie mu ściany było już rzeczą całkowicie naturalną.  
\- Nie, wpadł na szafę – odpowiedziała Gabrysia, wracając do pracowni z myszami. W drzwiach znalazła Andrzeja, który z przerażeniem na twarzy wpatrywał się we wnętrze pracowni. Przedstawiało ono sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszystkie powierzchnie pokrywały papiery. Środek był zajęty przez przewróconą szafę. Na niej siedział doktor Chyciński z siatką na kiju i klatką z myszami. Część szkła laboratoryjnego potłukła się lub przewróciła, rozlewając swoją zawartość i mocząc dokumenty.  
Gabrysia spojrzała na zrozpaczonego Andrzeja. Martwiła się, całkiem słusznie, że jeszcze parę nieszczęść i biolog nie wytrzyma.  
\- Może pójdziesz posprzątać w piwnicy? – zasugerowała z myślą, że w tej chwili musi to być jedno ze spokojniejszych miejsc, takie, które pomoże mu zejść z granicy załamania nerwowego.  
Andrzej najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Po chwili pokiwał głową i bez słowa zszedł do piwnicy.  
Gabrysia westchnęła, zapędziła zwierzęta do klatek i odwróciła się do zgromadzonych osób.  
\- No, proszę państwa – powiedziała – Pora zacząć to ogarniać. Niech pan podniesie szafę, doktorze. Jolka, my zaczniemy zbierać dokumenty.  
Wbrew obawom, bałagan w pracowni biologicznej udało się opanować. Do czasu kiedy skończyli zdążyło się ściemnić, ale wszystkie zwierzęta były wtedy już zamknięte bezpiecznie w klatkach i terrariach, a dokumenty, co prawda jeszcze nie posegregowane, zostały zebrane w równe, schludne stosy. Biolodzy czuli się już gotowi do wizyty dyrektora, gdy drzwi pracowni otworzyły się odsłaniając Andrzeja.  
Zachwyconego Andrzeja w stanie nietrzeźwym.  
\- Piwnica żyje – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem – Nietoperze tam na dole. Piwnica w ruinie– zachwalał –I dziura w suficie – oznajmił z satysfakcją.  
\- I z czego się cieszysz? – zapytał Chyciński na granicy łez.  
\- Zleciałem z drabiny – pochwalił się Andrzej – I jestem pijany. Nie mogę wam pomóc. – wyjaśnił, pławiąc się w fakcie, że ma wymówkę by wymigać się od prac związanych z porządkowaniem podziemi.  
Pierwszym odruchem kolegów Andrzeja, było uduszenie go w trybie natychmiastowym. Drugim było dołączenie do niego w radosnym pijaństwie.  
Żadnego z tych zamiarów nie zrealizowali, przeszkodził im w tym bowiem dyrektor.  
Dyrektor pełnił funkcję reprezentacyjną, stał na czele obu zespołów i zajmował się całą administracją. Teoretycznie powinien być już na emeryturze, ale zgodził się przedłużyć swoje obowiązki do czasu znalezienia stosownego następcy. Czekał na niego już od dwóch lat.  
\- Pić, to wszyscy będziemy, jak inspekcja już sobie pójdzie – oznajmił   
\- Z piwnicą coś się wykombinuje. Możemy zawsze wrzucić tam wszystkie śmieci, zaplombować ją i udawać, że do nas nie należy. Możemy podać teatr jako właściciela. Dokumentów, z tego co widzę, i tak będzie trzeba zrobić nowe kopie. Pani Natalia może zrobić kant z planem pomieszczeń, ten sam co nieumyślnie zrobiła z notatkami pana Radosława. Ale to jutro. Dziś może ktoś odwieźć pana Andrzeja do domu?  
Laborantom wyraźnie ulżyło, gdy ktoś przejął kontrolę nad panującym dotychczas chaosem. Kwestia Andrzeja wzbudziła trochę kontrowersji i zamieszania, lecz w końcu rozwiązał ją Radek, oferując zabranie Andrzeja do siebie.  
\- No i widzicie państwo – powiedział dobrodusznie dyrektor – Nie ma zadań niewykonalnych. Zostało nam całe pięć dni osiemnaście godzin i trzydzieści minut…

**Author's Note:**

> Prawdopodobnie pierwsza część z serii, gdyż mózg już raczy wypluwać więcej pomysłów na perypetie laborantów.


End file.
